Fate
by Paperball
Summary: A Naomily FanFic. [What if we wouldn't have bumped into each other that day? It was so unexpected…]


**Fate**

**A/N: **Another Naomily story? Yes! This is the story that has been bugging me for the past few months. It is a Naomily storyline and it takes place after they graduated collage. It has some connection to the series but many things that happened in the series have not happened here. You will find out, trust me. It's easy to understand. I have had a hard time sleeping because this storyline has been circulating in my head for so long…

**Rating:** T for now… (Note, for now)

* * *

**Chapter one**

**[Naomi]**

**_Emily do you remember that time fate brought us together?_**

I look around the train station with a small glimpse of hope inside of me. When my eyes return to their starting point my heart sinks, and I look dejected down onto my feet. My shoes are suppose to be white, but due to the rainy summer they are more brown now, than white. My hand squeezes the handle of my suitcase as I take a deep breath. _He isn't here yet… _That means that I have nothing to stop me from going. Maybe it's best for me if he doesn't show up at all. I look up to my left to eye the great, round clock that indicates that my train should enter the station at any second.

First I hear the train, the sound of wheels that travels along rails. It shakes the platform and the vibrations get absorbed by my body. Then I actually see the train. I feel the wind that the train's high speed creates. The wind grabs my hair that jumbles around my head. The wind also sends an empty plastic bag rolling along the platform. When everything gets calm again I hear a _'ding' _and then the sound of released air under pressure that gives away a 'phffff' like noise before the double doors finally open. I lift my foot to begin my walk towards the entrance but freeze when I feel I big steady hand land on my shoulder.

"You didn't actually think that you could go without saying goodbye, did you?"

Without turning around I sigh out "Cook…". I had just accepted the fact that he wasn't going to come and wave me off. But he showed up anyways. I turn around to look at him. Nowadays he grows his stubble so his cheeks look like a blonde hedgehog. He wears his usual crooked smile and a red jacket together with jeans, he looks so familiar. I let go of my suitcase and walk up close to lock my arms around his waist as my doubt return to me. "What if I mess up everything?"

"You can't mess up. You are fucking Naomi." He laughs and I feel his chest bouncing against the side of my head.

His confidence fills me and I feel better than before. He is right. Everything is going to be all right. He is my best friend after all. Without him I would never have managed the two years that have passed after we graduated from Roundview College. He had made sure that I stayed on track, had someone to talk to and hang out with.

"Say bye from me to JJ, will you?" I ask and look up at him without letting him go.

"Sure I will. I'm just jealous that you are going to leave this fucking rat hole and move to London…"

"Why won't you follow me? And I still have nowhere to live though, don't forget that." I tilt my chin down slightly to look up at him with a factual expression.

"You know I can't afford it. And you will be all right Naomikins. I can fucking promise that."

I look up at him and he shifts his gaze towards the doors behind me. That reminds me of the train and that I have to hurry up. I give Cook one last tight squeeze before I turn around, grab my suitcase and step into the train. I turn in the doorway to look at him. He stands, with his hand in his pockets, and smiles at me. I wave at him with my free hand and hold back my tears.

I'm usually not this soft and emotional, but it feels so hard to leave everything to go all by myself to London to study politics and society… I'm not sure I can do it.

I turn and begin to walk along the aisle of the train, between the seats along to sides. It is crowded inside and I scan the seats to find somewhere to sit. I stretch out my neck to look into the other train wagon, but disappointed I find that it is as full as the one I'm standing in right now. The only seats I can find is the ones along the aisle with someone else already occupying the windows seat. I sigh and prepare myself to ask a lady with glasses and a black coat if the seat next to her is available. But before I say anything I catch a glimpse of an empty row further down the aisle. At least I think it is unoccupied. Quickly I steer my steps downwards. I hold my breath as I get closer to the seats. Carefully I turn to look to my left and I feel a big relieved sigh leave my lungs. It's a free row, unoccupied. Happy I lift up my bag on top of the shelf over the seat before I slide down on the window seat. It's nicer to sit alone when you are going to travel far, that way you get some privacy.

I yawn (It's early in the morning after all). Suddenly I hear an awful lot of sound from behind. I turn back and see that someone just ran on the train before the doors shut. Some people are just lucky. I will never understand how some people can run inside a train without a margin. I would have been too scared that I would get squashed between the doors. I turn forward again and take out my phone and my earphones. I plug in the cord and put the buds into my ears, one at the time.

"Is this seat available?" A rough voice makes me jerk and pull out one headphone from my ear. I look up and see a petite girl with brown hair and a beige trench coat. She curls one long lock of her hair behind her ear as she looks at me with big eyes and breathes heavily.

So she is the girl who came onto the train the last second. I feel how the train begins to move, it was definitely the last second. "Yeah sure." I say simply.

"Thanks."She lifts up her bag on top of the shelf and sits down next to me. There goes privacy…

I put my headphones back on and start my' favorite' playlist and close my eyes. A few seconds pass, but something feels weird. I feel watched. I open my eyes and look around. The girl next to me eyes me carefully. When she notices that I see her she quickly turns forward. Why did she look at me? It is sort of freaky and I move closer to the window to create some sort of distance between us. But that doesn't help, I still feel watched. I look back at the girl beside me and this time she doesn't look away when I meet her gaze. Instead she leans in for a closer look.

"Eh, excuse me?" I ask quite offended.

She shakes her head and smiles at me "Oh, sorry… it's just that…" Her voice dies out and it is rough and special. It reminds me of something, someone…

"What?" I demand. I want my privacy and would appreciate if this girl would stop looking at me.

She sits quiet for a few seconds looking all over my face. She scans me. At least it feels like she does. A minute pass and I have had enough of this. I open my mouth to ask her to stop looking me. But before I can say a word her expression changes from a frown to a smile that reaches from ear to ear and lights up her whole face. I am a bit taken aback of her reaction. Did I create this? She points at me and she looks at me with a smirk. "You are Naomi, aren´t you?"

Am I supposed to know this person? She knows me… and I sure as fuck don't know how.

"Yeah…" I answer a bit reserved and I feel how my eyebrows press downwards in a restrained expression. I want to ask who she is and if I should know her. But what if I really should know her, even without asking? What if she is someone special? What if I hurt her feeling now? Eh, fuck this. "Should I know who you are?"

"I'm-"

A girl with red hair passes through my mind, in the corridors of Roundview, behind Katie Fitch. She is… "-Emily!" I interrupt her.

She smiles and nods towards me. "Yes, yes I am."

"Whoa, that was long ago." I say and take out my other ear bud.

"Technically, only two years have passed." Emily says with a factual tone in her voice.

I don't know why but suddenly I want to talk to her, I want to know what she has been up to these past two years. I know we never spent much time together in collage. I usually hung out with cook, JJ, Freddie and Effy. And of course with Effy Pandora came along. But I remembered her twin sister, Katie, more than Emily. The only memory I have with Emily is when… yeah… we… kissed. But that was long ago and we were both drunk. It was on a party Pandora threw. I'm not even sure if Emily remembers… I think I liked her back then. But I was so young and reality brought me down back to earth _'You can't love a girl'._ Emily seems to have changed though. Her hair isn't red any more (irony). But honestly, I never knew her well enough to tell if she actually has changed.

"What are you going to do in London?" I ask.

"Work on a restaurant." She says and smiles at me. "So… what have you been up to?" She continues.

I think for a few seconds… What shall I tell her? That I have been in custody for drug dealing? That I didn't accept the only collage I searched when we graduated? That I have been complete and utter shit? "Well, you know… been working." The lie feels like a dream, if it only had been like that.

"Oh where?" Emily asks with a curious voice.

"Here and there…" My voice dies out and I turn towards the window to look at the nature passing by. I don't want to ask her what she has been up to. I bet that she has been successful or something like that. And now she is going to London to work. She probably already has a place to live, unlike me. I know that normal people search for somewhere to live before they pack all their belongings and leave. Well then I guess I'm not normal. I had to accept the place at the University, it is my only chance. And I had no time to fix an apartment. I'm just a fucking idiot! I facepalm myself before I can stop the action.

"What?" Emily's voice reaches me and I shake my head and smile at her.

She smiles back and straightens up in her seat. I do the same. I look at the foldable tray for food on the seat in front of me. Suddenly I hear how Emily giggles softly. I turn to look at her. I can see that she is holding in a laugh. "What?" My voice bounces as I giggle out the question.

"Those were a few weird years. And I never expected that I would ever see anyone of you again"

I think back at the years. When everything was such a big deal and when the adult world seemed so far away. And yes it was a bit funny that she and I happened to end up on the same train next to each other. I never thought that I would see her again either, that doesn't mean I never wished for it. She seemed so much more confident now than back at Roundview. And to be honest, it feels a bit weird to see her without her sister. I smile and lean back in my seat. I'm finally on my way. I'm gonna make a new start.

**_What if we wouldn't have bumped into each other that day? And I can't believe it took so long for me to remember you. But thankfully you remembered me. It was so unexpected…_**

* * *

**A/N:** Is it extremely blurry? Or do you understand? Well however, you will get it later, I promise. I think that this story is like a new start and I have big ambitions for this one.

Please leave a review if you have the time.


End file.
